only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Rodney Trotter
Rodney Charlton Trotter was a character in Only Fools And Horses from 1981 to 2003 and again in 2014. He was the younger half brother of Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and son of Joan Mavis Trotter and Freddie "The Frog" Robdal, due to Joan having an extra marital relationship with Freddie in February 1960. Rodney was the often long suffering brother of Del, and was often persuaded to go along with Del's get rich quick schemes. Before he met Cassandra, Rodney never had much luck with women as they always blew him out after a short time. Rodney was blown out more times than a windsock. When Rodney married Cassandra, it gave him a chance to excel in life and he was no longer Del's dogsbody down markets, as he worked for his father in law's computer firm. However this did not last and he ended up losing his job in true plonker style and ended up as Del's dogsbody again. Even when the Trotters became millionaires, it only lasted a few years. Rodney was played by Nicholas Lyndhurst. Biography Backstory Rodney Charlton Trotter was born on the 2nd November 1960 at The Trotters flat, 12th floor of Nelson Mandela House to Joan Mavis Trotter and Freddie "The Frog" Robdal through an extra marital relationship Joan had. Joan's husband Reg Trotter assumed he was Rodney's father. Freddie always suspected he was Rodney's father. Freddie died in September 1963 in a freak accident on one of his safe cracking expeditions and never saw his son grow up. Joan became depressed when Freddie died and drunk heavily, but soon sobered up and tried to continue on with her job despite her failing health. In March 1964, when Rodney was just 3 years old, Joan Mavis Trotter died after an alcohol related illness due to drinking too much since Freddie died, and Reg walked out a few months later. Rodney said he remembers his mum's funeral but was too young to know why the hole in the ground at the graveyard was for. Del vowed to bring Rodney up. As Rodney was only 3 at the time his mother died, Rodney had a very few hazy memories of his mother. Also, Trigger's aunt Reenie Turpin took out any photo of Del's mum with Freddie Robdal in it and burnt them, so Rodney would not know the similarities and find out the truth about his paternity. Del's friend Jumbo Mills remembered Rodney as all snot and marmite. When Rodney was 6, Del wondered why he was taller than him at 20 so had a suspicion they may have different fathers. One time Del nicked the roller skates that belonged to Rodney's friend Roy Taylor. Roy's brother caught Rodney on them and beat him up. This was because Rodney wanted a pair of skates like Roy's. Rodney spent a few days in bed with a split lip and a headache. Another time, he was caught smoking pot and Del bailed him out. Rodney then rode a motor scooter without a crash hat. He got fined £5 and asked for time to pay. One time when Rodney was about 12 he joined the army cadets but Del found out someone there had a relative in showbiz so Del had Rodney demobbed and put into a tap dancing school. His army boots made more noise. Rodney made Zippidy Doo Dah sound like the advance on Leningrad. Rodney graduated from Dockside Secondary Modern with a GCE in Maths and Art. He failed in the other 8 subjects, probably because Del helped him with his GCE's. In about 1980, now aged 19, Rodney took a course at an art college in Basingstoke, Hampshire. He was only there for 3 weeks as he got expelled for sharing a Moroccan woodbine with a Chinese student. The school governors caught him banged to rights with a reefer, alladente. Rodney got a 2-year suspended sentence for that. By the beginning of 1981, Del agreed to make Rodney a partner in his international company, well Trotters Independent Traders. 1981-2003 1981-1983 In early 1981, Rodney started keeping accounts of the TITCO market trading company. He was told off by Del Boy when Del saw him keeping accounts. Del was worried the tax man would come snooping, seeing as their business was not legitimate. Rodney worked as Del Boy's dogsbody, humping Del's suitcase all over the markets of Peckham and being a lookout, looking for coppers patrolling the markets for unlicensed traders. In the early 1980s Rodney dated someone called Monica and then a 40 year old woman called Irene Mackay, 20 years older than him. Her husband Tommy Mackay was in prison and was a convicted thug so Del helped end the relationship for Rodney's sake, and a case of mistaken identity ended up in Del receiving a beating from Tommy. In 1983, aged 23, Rodney wanted to break free from the partnership, feeling that after 13 years of education and sixth form, 2 GCE's and a spell at an art college was was still a "market traders lookout". Del gave him some money for him to go alone. Rodney soon struggled on his own, and he appointed his brainless friend Mickey Pearce to buy some lawnmower engines. Rodney soon reformed the partnership with Del. Later that year, Rodney almost was stitched up by Roy Slater when he blackmailed Del into telling him the name of the person who nicked the microwave Del had bought. Del applied for immunity from prosecution as long as Slater let Rodney and Grandad go, Del said he was the thief. A few weeks later, Rodney helped a woman out who was drunk and when he helped her to her feet, she accused him of rape. Del found out and when Rodney described the woman, Del realised he knew who the woman was, Blossom and decided to play a joke on Rodney. Blossom had accused many men of doing this and was nutty, so the police took no notice of her. Rodney ran away from home, well to the boiler room at the top of the towerblock, nicking all the tins of food from the cupboard. Del found him and explained to him and after being almost attacked by Rodney for leading him on, Del agreed to make it up but he topped up his scotch with water from the tank and Rodney said he did not fancy a shower after what he had been doing in the tank, having the last laugh. In December 1983, Rodney's dad Reg Trotter turned up. He claimed to be dying and Rodney was rather forgiving, even though Reg left him when Rodney was 5. Turned out Reg was lying and wanted money and to reclaim his position as head of the family. He was sent packing when Del found the truth. 1984-1985 In early 1984, Rodney was smart enough to know that Del had been conned after buying an oil rig for £400 when really they cost millions upon millions of pounds and weigh 100'000 tonnes. In early 1985, Rodney dated Debbie Snell. Debbie's mum June Snell had once romanced Del Boy 9 months before Debbie was born. Del then found this out and wondered if he was Debbie's father. Rodney said Debbie was the first woman in his life who really meant something to him and it turned out to be his bloody niece. He said he even dreamt his wife would call him Uncle Rodney. June said Albie Littlewood was Debbie's father. Rodney and Debbie later split up. In February 1985, Grandad Trotter died after an illness. Del and Rodney were distraught but their great uncle Albert Trotter came to live with them. He was Grandad's brother. A month later, the Trotters were in financial straits and they had not bought or sold a thing for weeks apart from a dodgy chip fryer to Mike at The Nags Head. There was tension between Del and Rodney, bought on by the recent death of their grandad and having no money. Del said Rodney held him back, when their mum died he should have had Rodney put in care. Rodney said Del should have done, that way Rodney could have got a real job working for a real employer instead of humping Del;s suitcase all over London. Albert "fell" down a cellar to try and win the Trotters some money but he had many previous lawsuits and the case was thrown out. Albert wanted to get Grandad's headstone. Rodney almost hit the big time that year with a band which was run by a nutter called Mental Mickey. The band was A Bunch Of Wallies. Rodney dropped out of the band but the rest ended up on Top Of The Pops. Rodney later placed a 50p bet with Mickey to take a girl to a do next week. Del thought it was £50 and set Rodney up on a date. In April 1985, Rodney and Del acquired some Louvre doors for £2000 but the architect changed his mind. Del had stolen Denzel's redundancy money to raise the cash. They found a rare butterfly to repay all their debts but the butterfly was squashed when Denzel slapped Del's hands in glee after Del said he would give him his money back. Late that year Rodney was annoyed that Del was going to smuggle 30 diamonds into Amsterdam. Del was going to get paid £15'000. They decided to sail across the North Sea as local cops had all their airports covered. Del always wondered why Roy Slater, now a Chief Inspector knew so much about the smuggling rings. Turned out he was behind them all and took all the diamonds and money at this end off the couriers or they would go to jail for smuggling. Slater was caught in possession by his fellow colleagues and the Police Commissioner and arrested. 1986-1987 In mid 1986 Rodney befriended a girl called Anna. She was German and heavily pregnant. She wanted to adopt the baby and Del wanted to make money by selling the baby to Boycie and Marlene. Rodney was disgusted. Del said he had been conned so many times by Boycie and was getting his own back. Anna decided to keep the baby and returned to Germany. Rodney, Del and Albert ended up being held up at a supermarket one night, and after a while it transpired that the gunman Lennox Gilbey knew Del from years back and the siege was a scheme between Lennox and the store managers to get money from the safe. In October 1986, Del's old friend Jumbo Mills arrived, after 19 years in Australia. He was a millionaire now and said it was due to Del giving him £200 when he emigrated. He offered Del a partnership. They applied for visas but Rodney's one was turned down due to a drugs conviction when at college. Del decided to turn down Jumbo's offer as he could not leave Rodney and Albert. A month later, Rodney met a posh girl in the market who was selling paintings. She said her mother had some paintings at The National Gallery. The girl was Victoria. She was the daughter of The Duke Of Maylbury. Rodney did some research and found she was not lying. They started to date, on Del's persuasion but at the opera, Del invited June Snell along and they talked and ate during the opera performance, annoying Rodney and other people in the audience. Rodney was invited to a dinner at the Duke's house. He was picked up and driven down there. Del later drove down, he claimed he was there to help Rodney make an impression. Del kept laughing and joking at the dinner, getting drunk and tapping the expensive glassware with knives to make sure they were genuine crystal. He even started telling rude jokes, embarrassing Rodney. He was about to tell a joke about a Irish man on a skiing holiday, when Victoria's mother had died in a skiing accident years before, and he was interrupted by Henry. Del said to Rodney he has clinched a deal. Henry called Del outside and he said he wants Rodney out of Victoria's life now and for good. Del said money would make Rodney leave Victoria. Turned out Del knew that Rodney, a working class market traders assistant did not have a hope in hell of marrying a rich royal person, especially as he had a drugs conviction, and Special Branch would run his name through their computer and find out about his drugs conviction, and if Rodney refused to leave Victoria, then Special Branch would have him killed. Del's lewd nature at the opera and dinner was deliberate. Rodney had refused the money from Henry. Del was annoyed. 1987-1989 In late 1987, Rodney enrolled for a course, he wanted to get away from being Del's dogsbody down markets, hanging out with the deadly duo, Del and his suitcase. Del actually got Rodney a job with Mr Jahan, a funeral director. At the wedding of Trigger's niece, Del bumped into Reenie Turpin, best friend of Del and Rodney's late mother Joan. Reenie said that a former villain who knew Joanie was killed in a robbery in 1963 but had stolen gold from a bank in the city in August 1963. This villain was Freddie "The Frog" - Freddie Robdal. He was a safe cracker. He had left Joan Trotter some gold bullion in his will. Turned out that Albert knew him, Del and Rodney were sent on a wild goose chase looking for the gold, until it emerged he was a deep sea diver and sailor, and the gold was buried at sea, in 500 miles of ocean. Rodney somehow was rejected from his diploma course. In 1988, Rodney and Del made a lot of money on mens electric razors. Rodney dated Nerys Sansom, a nervous barmaid of The Nags Head. This did not last. In 1989, Rodney, sick and tired of selling crap down markets and humping Del's suitcase all over London, wanted to enrol at college again, to see if he would be accepted again, so he enrolled at an evening school, with little praise from Del. Del said he does not know why Rodney bothers. Albert mentioned how Rodney had enrolled 2 years before. At the evening school, Rodney met Cassandra Parry and they soon were dating, he even pretended he lived in a posh mansion. As their coats were similar, there was a mix up and she returned to the mansion where the owners said they never heard of a Rodney Trotter. She rung his flat, of which he had given the correct phone number and spoke to Albert. She agreed to carry on seeing him but jokingly scolded him for lying to her when they went to dinner. Rodney had to rush off as he found out about some explosive inflatable dolls which had featured on the news, the very same ones he and Del were selling. Rodney later got involved in a jewellery consortium where the man selling the jewellery faked his death so he could get the money, and as he never gave his surname and was taken off in an "ambulance" to whatever of the 25 hospitals in London, he could not be traced. A week or so later Del started applying for every competition possible, Spot The Dog, Corn Flakes. 12 years before Rodney had wrote his name on a painting of The Marble Arch At Dawn and when Del saw it he entered Rodney for the competition. They then won a trip to Marbella, but Rodney had to pretend to be 14 and Cassandra had to pose as his common law stepmother. Del enjoyed winding Rodney up and when they thought they had won £1000'000 they were told no money could be given as Rodney's name was on the ticket and he was under 18. As Del had doctored all his documents, they could not prove his real age. Rodney supported his older brother Del when he got stomach pains and ended up in hospital. Del even thought it was something life threatening but it was simply down to too many curries and Pina Coladas. Del then knew deep down that it was nothing serious. Del got better but not before Rodney announced his engagement to Cassandra. Shortly before the wedding, Rodney confided in Albert that his future father in law Alan Parry wants Rodney to help him run the computer section of his printing firm. Del said he was owed some money and promised Rodney £2000 towards a new flat, and he would move out of Del and Albert's flat once he married. Rodney failed his diploma but Del bribed the examiner to pass him. He then said to Rodney that his soon to be father in law Alan had offered Rodney a job as a computer programmer for his printing firm. This would finally give Rodney a chance to break away from being Del's dogsbody and getting up at 4am to sell hookie gear down markets. Rodney and Cassandra married in a registry office, much to the chagrin of the stuck up Pamela Parry. After the wedding, Del said that he was proud of Rodney as he had it all now, a good job, nice new flat, new wife and new life. 2 weeks later, Rodney came home from honeymoon to Del's flat, thinking he still lived there. Del said "You dont live he no more". Rodney, realising Cassandra would go loopy, bolted out of the flat into the night. A year later, Rodney had been promoted to Head of the Computer Section. He was however jealous of Cassandra's boss Steven The Yuppie and in August 1989 Rod and Cass celebrated their first wedding anniversary. At the dinner, Steven made advances towards Cassie. A few days later Del and Rodney and all their mates went on a beano to Margate, Kent. During the trip to Margate, the coach blew up when no one was in it after Del sold the driver a dodgy car radio. There was a rail strike and the last bus back to London had gone by the time the gang arrived at the bus stop at 7:40pm. They had to spend the night in Margate. Rodney was worried that Cassandra would get lonely and invite Steven round, also seeing as Steven's wife Joanne was going away for the weekend without Steven. Rodney threatened to kill Steven if he found out he was going round to see Cassandra while he was stuck in Margate. On the return to London the following morning, Rodney returned home and saw Steven in his flat and punched him, until he saw his wife Joanne was there making coffee. Rodney was thrown out and moved back in with Del, over a year after he "flew the nest". Cracks in his marriage were starting to show. 1990-1991 In February 1990, 6 months since the beano to Margate, Rodney was back with Cassandra but there was still friction. They had another row and Rodney yet again went back to Del's flat. He started drinking heavily and often would not turn up to work due to hangovers, this was jeopardising his good job, and jeopardising the fact that Del was buying cheap printing from Alan to sell to his mates. Rodney started drinking with his mates, and Mickey Pearce suggested Rodney ask a girl out to make Cassandra jealous. Rodney took Del's van to the local exhaust centre and asked Tanya The Kwik Fit Receptionist out on a date. Del informed Cass but Rodney said he decided to not go through with the date. Del tried to tell Cassandra but it was too late and she threw Rodney out. Rodney was mad at Del but later agreed they both mucked this up and Del took him back to the flat. Cass took a break to Spain. Del organised a honeymoon suite for Rodney and Cass upon her return to Gatwick but due to Cassandra's plane being diverted to Manchester, Albert told Cass that Rodney was staying in some hotel but not that Rodney had booked it for her and him. This meant Cassandra would think Rodney was going caso with some tart. Rodney tried to ring Alan. In the end Cass somehow found out the truth. She still stayed with her parents. Rodney and Cass went for a meal and they got back but that night he was escorting one of Del's exes, Trudy, to the taxi and Cass drove past and saw him with Trudy all over him. She dumped Rodney, this time, yet again, for good. Rodney, for the umpteenth time, went back to live with Del. Del got a phonecall from Alan and to pass a message to Rodney that he wanted to see him in his office first thing tomorrow morning. Rodney was worried that Alan would sack him over the marriage problems, seeing as Cass had seen Rodney taking one of Del's flames to a taxi and she was all over him. Albert then tells Rodney his latest war story about a chief communications officer on board named Tubby Fox, who was a real party animal that got in trouble for bringing a Maltese girl onto the ship. The captain put Tubby on a charge and started court-martial proceedings. But Tubby resigned his commission, which meant the ship couldn't sail, and the captain had no choice but to refuse to accept Tubby's resignation. Once he'd done that, the court martial was deemed null and void. What Albert's trying to say is that Rodney should realise his own importance. This makes Rodney more relieved with his situation, so he thanks his uncle and goes off to bed. However, Rodney has misunderstood Albert's story, and assumes Albert is suggesting that Rodney ought to hand in his resignation, as Alan cannot afford to lose Rodney, and thus will not fire him. All Albert said was Rodney should realise his own importance in the firm. The next day, at Parry Print Ltd, Rodney enters Alan's office and leaves an envelope on his desk. Rodney then goes downstairs onto the shop floor. Alan enters all happy and excited, because he's got the three-year contract from a mail-order company, earning the company a fortune. This is what he wanted to see Rodney about, not to sack him over his marriage woes but to celebrate. Alan later accepts Rodney's resignation and has immediately got Rodney's assistant Elvis to replace him. Del Boy is highly annoyed at Rodney for chucking his great job away. Rodney is shocked that Alan accepted his letter of resignation. Del berates Rodney, his former dogsbody, for blowing his opportunity to move on in life and wrecking his marriage. He says Rodney had a great job, nice wife and flat and he has blown the lot. Rodney is out of work and Del often teases him but is also worried saying Rodney has broken up with his wife, walked out on his lovely home, resigned from a highly paid job and pulled the chain on his career. And that is the springboard he needs for the future, sarcastically. After a brief spell as Del's roadie, sweeping up and making tea when Del hired Tony Angelino as a fellow singer for Raquel, Rodney is still out of work. He jollies it up down the pub every night then crawls out of bed when he hears the theme tune to Aussie TV show Home And Away. At the same time, Del's old nemesis Roy Slater returns claiming to be changed but only came back to blackmail the Trotters so Del and Rodney sent him packing. A week or so later, a depressed Rodney, broke and desperate, begs Del for his old job back. Del takes pity on Rodney and give his his old job back, working as his dogsbody down markets, and Del says Rodney's first duty was cleaning Del's new Capri Ghia. Old habits die hard, he was back being Del's dogsbody again, his lookout and suitcase lugger, after 2 years in a highly paid job. When Del and Raquel became parents in February 1991, Rodney and Cassandra finally got back together. Their marriage was still on shaky ground and they saw a counsellor who advised the to get back together gradually, after she stopped laughing. In late 1991, Rodney was the godfather to baby Damien, even though he saw him as the devil child. Alan Parry gave Rodney a £950 golden handshake from the printing firm he used to work at. Rodney said he would take it now as he just works for Del now. Del paid the cheque in to the bank but booked a holiday, 2 non transferable tickets, to Miami, Florida, USA knowing Cassandra was away in Eastbourne that week on a banks seminar. Del booked that week but pretended to Rodney that he had booked the tickets for him and Cassandra. Cassie said she could not make it that week and if Rodney was to still go without her, he had to either go on his own or go with someone named Trotter as the tickets were non transferable. Could he go with Albert? No, Del Boy, of course, who had set this whole thing up. Rodney said that he was not going with Del due to Del's drunken ways and shouting things at women on holidays before. Del kept persuading Rodney to let him come, saying he has changed now, especially as he is a father now. Rodney finally agreed. In early September 1991, Del and Rodney jetted off to Miami. Rodney laid down a few ground rules, saying "No women". No bras dangling off the camper van doors. Del and Rodney went to a nightclub where they were befriended by so called businessmen. Their camper van was robbed as they had let slip their camper was parked outside. These smartly dressed "businessmen" were Rico, Salvatore, Lurch, Tony and Gino. Rico offered to put Del and Rodney up in his mansion for the week. They had a huge guest suite. During the trip, Del was almost shot at, and almost drowned on a jet ski. On the day before they were due to fly the 4000 mile journey back to England, Rodney sneakily made a phone call when no one was looking. He rung Cassandra and said him and Del were fine. Cassie thought Rodney had booked the tickets but Rodney said Del had, Cassie said Del could not have as he knew she was in Eastbourne that week. Rodney realised Del booked that week, knowing Cassie was unable to make it, thus meaning he could get a free holiday. Rodney saw what he thought was Del Boy in the corridor. He threw his racquet down, and pinned him up against the wall, calling him a devious conniving git for conning a holiday out of Rodney. Rodney then threw him against the wall and then saw Del Boy in the guest suite, in different clothes. Rodney soon realise this, as he had locked the door after his row with "Del". He realise it may be a man who looked like Del. Del went to investigate and reckoned it was Rodney's reflection in a mirror in the hallway. Rodney denied this saying he knew what he saw. Del then found photos of a man who looked just like him. Plus a huge painting of him. Del then picked up a newspaper which read "Mafia Boss On Trial" and was facing life in jail, his name was Don Ochetti and he was Del's lookalike. Del panicked and had to pretend to be Don Ochetti who 2 Colombian drug barons came to talk a drug deal with him. Del realised the 2 times he almost died was because he was the double of this Mafia Boss, and Rico, Salvatore and the others were Mafioso, not businessmen. Del and Rodney quickly escaped, even hitched a ride on a very slow car. Rodney was worried they'd get done for kerb crawling. They got into The Everglades swamp. Rico realised Del and Rodney had escaped and went after them. As they drove around, they had seen them running into the Everglades. Rodney and Del ran deep into the forest and bumped into Boycie, whose boat driver quickly drove them off back to the boat station. Del and Rodney had escaped the Mafia, and spent the night at the airport and the next day flew back to England. 1992-1993 Back in the rainy streets of Peckham, by mid 1992, Del and Rodney hit financial straits, they had not bought or sold a thing for ages. Rodney and Cass were trying for a baby. In November 1992, Del organised a scheme to "discover" a spring on Grandad's old allotment. Rodney was annoyed but was too loyal to Del to grass him up. They were soon making lots of money by selling tap water, and even fooling Myles, the millionaire organic shop seller into thinking it was from the spring. As toxic waste had been dumped in the reservoir, the scheme ended. In December 1993, Rodney and Cassie were still trying for a baby. 1994-1996 1997-2000 2001-2003 2014 Rodney is still trading as a market trader along with Del Boy as of March 2014. Paternity When the show began in 1981, Rodney may not have had suspicions that he and Del may not share the same blood father but it seems Del did, as stated 22 years later in Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003), that when Rodney was 6 he was taller than Del was at 20. May be a slight exaggeration Del made, maybe Rodney was rather tall for his age. And Rodney had blonde/brown hair and Del had dark hair. It was in December 1983 when Rodney first had suspicions as it seemed him and Del had different blood groups but it was a set up by their father, and Reg said Del was the mystery. Turned out it was all a con and Reg was trying to worm his way back into the household. Rodney had his first true suspicions in The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987). Truned out a local gentleman villain called Freddie "The Frog" Robdal had known Rodney's mum Joan Mavis Trotter around the time Rodney was conceived and Freddie had left Joan some gold bullion in his will. Freddie was a mate of Reg Trotter and Reg was giving Joan a hard time. Del said Freddie dated a married woman on the estate the Trotters lived at, and they may have had a son whom by 1987 would be in his mid 20s by now. Rodney suspected he may be that son. Del also wondered why Freddie left him and Rodney's late mum some gold bullion in his will. Albert said Rodney looked a bit like Freddie and they both shared an interest in art. For the next 16 years, Rodney kept having suspicions that him and Del may only be half brothers and Freddie may have been his real father. Where there is smoke there is fire. In 2003, Rodney and Sid reminisced about the old beano's to Margate they used to go on. Sid lent Rodney a photo from the first Jolly Boys Outing (JBO) in 1960. Rodney said he would have the photo enlarged so he could embarrass Del and his friends. Rodney went to a local camera shop and later collected the enlargement, which was in a envelope. Rodney walked out of the shop, opened the envelope and laughed but the laugh soon turned to dismay and sadness as something in the photo seemed to be bothering him. For the first time Rodney saw a close up photo of Freddie Robdal and realised he was the spitting image of Freddie. He said to his wife Cassie that you do not need DNA with this one. He said he had his suspicions for years but everyone tried to say it was his imagination. Rodney had left the original photo on the table at Del's flat and Del picked up the photo in curiosity and laughed, when he saw it was from the first JBO in 1960. Del then said Bloody Hell, as it had Freddie Robdal in it, and worried that Rodney had seen it and found out the truth about who his real father was. Del got into his nightwear and showed Raquel the photo and asked her what is the first thing that springs to mind. Raquel said the tall man reminded her of Rodney and asked who the man was. Del said that the man was Freddie Robdal, a mate of his dad Reg. Del's mum and dad were having many rows around the time Rodney was concieved, and that Joan sought comfort in Freddie as they had the same tastes in music and such. Del said he never suspected anything when Rodney was a baby but as Rodney got older, Del saw that Rodney was tall for his age and begun to wonder if he was the product of an affair their mum had while married to Reg. Del was never fully sure of this though until one night when Albert told him everything. Del said that Albert had told him the truth when drunk at a wet corset contest, and said that after Del and Rodney's mum Joan died in 1964, Reenie, probably at Joan's request, went into the Trotters flat and took all photos of Joan out of the flat, apart from 2 close ups of her. Outside the 2 close ups, Reenie burned the photos as they all had a pic of Freddie Robdal in it. This was so Rodney would not see the photos as he gets older and see the similarities between him and Freddie. No one knew that Sid had a photo with Freddie in it, a pic Rodney was one day going to borrow, not knowing Freddie was in it, and have enlarged. Del refused to tell Rodney about it out of fear of breaking his brother's heart. Del says Rodney does not have a clue about all this to Raquel, when he really suspects Rodney may have a clue. Raquel and Cassandra both ask Del and Rodney why they won't tell each other. The Trotter Brothers both answer that it would indeed break the other's heart. Rodney was asking Del about the photo that Sid lent him when they were interrupted by the solicitor who was ready to see them. A few days after, he asked Del at Peckham Cemetery and asked "Apart from looks, am I like him in any way?" Del tried to play dumb and asked "Who"? and Rodney said "You know who. Freddie Robdal. My father". Del says that Freddie was a professional burglar, he was disloyal to his friends, was a womaniser, liar, homebreaker, thief and a cheat so Rodney is nothing like him. They then are at peace, knowing they still share the same mum. Personality Memorable info *'Born': 2nd November 1960 *'Full Name': Rodney Charlton Trotter *'Parents': Freddie Robdal and Joan Mavis Trotter *'Siblings': Derek Trotter (half, same mother) *'Grandfathers': Mr Robdal, Derek Hollins *'Grandmothers': Mrs Robdal, Mavis Hollins *'Adoptive Father': Reg Trotter *'Adoptive Grandfathers': Grandad Trotter *'Adoptive Great Uncle': Albert Trotter *'Spouse': Cassandra Trotter (1989-) *'Children': Joan Trotter Jnr (2002) *'First cousins once removed': Norman *'Occupation': Market traders lookout (1981-1989), general dogsbody (1981-1989), computer technician (1989-1991), Market traders lookout (1991-1996), Millionaire Businessman (1996-2001), Market Trader (2001-present) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Main characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1981. Category:Characters last seen in 2014. Category:Trotter family. Category:Robdal Family. Category:Security guards. Category:Market traders. Category:Chairmen of The Tenants Association. Category:Lookouts. Category:Printing firm workers. Category:OFAH millionaires. Category:1960 births. Category:1988 marriages. Category:Rock And Chips Characters. Category:Family planner business Category:Evening school graduates